Unknown
by ILikeToDie
Summary: Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn’t expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.
1. The Beginning

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary:** Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 11

Hojo and Sango 12

InuYasha and Miroku 13

Souta and Kohaku 6

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I'm supposed to be rewriting some stories, writing sequels and stuff like that and here I start ANOTHER story! Also I'm not sure how this story will go I was lying in bed at 3am this morning staring at the ceiling when the idea suddenly hit me, it's sort of based on my friends rambling about stuff in her life, except more dramatic and unreal than that.

Chapter 1:

Kagome dumped her school bag on the floor and collapsed onto her bed and sighed. She was turning 11 tomorrow; she was having a sleep over party, just Sango and 3 other friends were invited as they were only friends. She was too shy too make friends; she seemed to have this kind of fear of people. Sango had become her friend because their younger brothers were the best of friends and Ayumi used to be her neighbour when they were small and of course the other two were Ayumi's friends so that's how their group stated really, Kagome hadn't gone out of her way to be friends with any of them or anyone else, they just came to her. Not that she minded, she liked her friends and she wished she could have more but she was too nervous too do anything.

"Kagome why don't you take a shower then go to bed"

Kagome sighed and got up it was Friday evening and she had just come back from studing in the library for the up coming history test. Her mom obviously wanted to be sure she could wrap the present with out Kagome peeking, she did the same thing every year.

'Well I am rather sleepy after reading all those books'

(Next Day – Kagome's 11th b-day)

Kagome took one last look in the mirror, she was wearing a white T-shirt and a green mini skirt, green her signature colour it seemed. After checking she looked respectable she ran down stairs too see all her friends and family in the lounge and a pile of presents all brightly wrapped.

Kagome smiled. "Hey everyone"

"Happy Birthday Kags"

"Come open your presents"

Kagome sat down between her mom and brother and took the present at the top of the pile it was from her granddad, she opened it too find a book about ancient Japan, about demons, half demons, humans and life back then. She smiled at her granddad; he remembered her fascination with the past. She got make up and some clothes from 3 friends. Next came Sango's present it looked rather large.

"Don't shake it, it's rather fragile"

Kagome looked curiously at Sango and then at the present and decided the best way to discover what was in it was too open it. Slowly she unwrapped it in hope of not ruining the wrapping paper. When she finished unwrapping it she saw it was a wooden box with holes in. She turned it round to see it had a small black kitten in it.

"Oh Sango thank you"

"I know how much you love animals"

Kagome smiled, Sango loved cats and even had a demon one at home. Kagome's mom told her to shut her eyes and follow her. Kagome did as she was told and followed her mom.

"Open your eyes; this is from Souta and I"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a laptop sitting on the desk in her bedroom.

"Mama and Souta thank you so much, I've been wanting a computer for ages now"

"It has broadband as well"

(1 week later)

Kagome ran up the stairs after a quick greeting to her family. She turned on her computer and logged onto Maple Story (If you don't know what Maple Story is then read the A/N at the bottom of this chap) her new hobby. She had started the day after she had gotten her laptop, on Sunday. She had seen an ad for Maple Story and had decided to check it out. She was already level 35 and she was a priestess, she had started out as a Magician. Most characters seemed to be with friends or a party but she played alone due to her shyness. Her shyness also made trading or selling stuff to other characters hard as they always tried to haggle. She was currently doing one of the harder quests available to priestesses. You had to find the shards of a jewel and then you could make a wish with it, any wish you wanted as long as the Maple staff were able to grant it. She really did need help with this quest but once again he was too shy too ask anyone. Kagome had just logged in when the phone rang. She picked it up too find it was Sango on the other side.

"Hey Sango"

"Hey Kags"

"So sup?"

"What was that RPG you were going on about at lunch today?"

"Oh Maple Story"

"I was thinking of signing up"

"Yea you should then I can help you level up and you could help me with my quest"

"Okay, what's the site?"

(Another week later)

Kagome was on Maple Story again except with Sango, she was level 47 while Sango was only level 40. Sango had decided to be a bandit. Kagome now had one quarter of the jewel so far but it was getting harder to get them off the monsters, they really needed a warrior or even a bowman in their party.

"Oi, Sango its dinner time, I'll be back in about an hour, you carry on training"

"Okay, I'll go find some help"

(1hr later)

"Sango I'm back"

"Hey Kagome I found us a warrior, he's level 51!"

"How did you get him to agree to help us?"

"He needed lots of exp and apparently you get more exp off quest monsters"

"Okay, what's his characters name so I can add him?"

"Um…XxHanyouxX"

"Okay"

Kagome added him and found he was online, not far from where they were, not that any where was far as long as you had some town scrolls with you.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the person with the quest that needed some help, you may have spoken too DemonSlayer"

"Oh, hey can my friend help as well; he's a priest, level 45"

"Sure what's the characters name?"

":sigh: PervertedMonk"

Kagome raised an eyebrow but added him any way and a split second later he sent her a message. (I'll put the first letter if the peoples name to make the convo easier to follow)

M: "Oh ReincarnatedPriestess won't you bear my child?"

I: "PevertedMonk stop asking every damn female that!"

K: "At least he didn't ask DemonSlayer"

I: "DemonSlayer you there?"

S: "ReincarnatedPriestess please make him go away he's being perverted"

I: "He's always like this, trust me"

M: "I am not perverted, I come from a long lines of monks, I jut need a heir"

I: "Dude you're 13 you don't need a heir yet"

K: o.O

S: "I thought he was some desperate old man"

M: "How old are you DemonSlayer, my love?"

S: "Stop calling me your love and ReincarnatedPriestess is 11 and I am 12"

I: "Not too much of an age gap then"

(1 year later)

Kagome was starting to loose interest in Maple Story, so was everyone else in their party, they had finally finished the quest just over a week ago. Kagome decided today was her last day on Maple Story, she and Sango had agreed on that. Sango and Kohaku, her younger brothers were now living with them. Their parents had died in a plane crash about 5 months ago and Kagome's mom had adopted them.

"Hey Hanyou, where's PM?"(For everyone but Inu I'm going to use abbreviations)

"Not sure, where's DS?"

"Down at the graveyard, it' Saturday remember"

"Oh right, time zones confuse me"

'DemonSlayer has logged on'

"There she is"

"Hey guys"

"That was fast DS"

"Yea"

"So this is our last day on Maple Story eh?"

"Yup"

"Hey Hanyou what's your MSN?"

"Hanyou at hotmail dot com, why?"

"Oh RP just wanted to stay in contact with you"

Kagome stared at the screen in shock while blushing; oh she was going to get Sango for this one.

"Um…Hanyou be right back, just going to go down the hall and kill a certain someone"

Kagome walked down the hall and went into Sango's room before she could lock the door.

"Oh you are so dead Sango"

"You said you wanted to stay in contact with him"

"Yes but I didn't ask you to ask him"

"But you were sulking saying how you were too shy too ask him for his email"

Kagome sighed, Sango was right; she'd been sulking all week. This year had been a happy year except the tragedy of Sango's parents. She had more friends at school and it all seemed to be thanks to Hanyou, he was some how boosting her confidence, although he wasn't doing it on purpose.

"Who knows he might be the one"

Kagome stared at Sango in shock and remembered her 12th birthday.

Flashback:

"Kagome time to blow out the candles"

"How many boyfriends are you going to have this year Kags?"

Kagome laughed and bent over the cake and took a deep breath and blew out as many candles as she could. She blew all but one out, her mom had laughed and said she was locking her in her room so she couldn't find this boyfriend of hers. Sango had teased her then too.

"That won't help Mrs H the laptop is still there" Then Sango had still winked at Kagome.

Her 3 friends had just started about Hojo, some guy who seemed a bit to found of Kagome for Sango and Kagome's liking.

End Flashback

Kagome blushed at the memory.

"Who says I like him?"

"It' obvious Kags, although he seems too dense too notice"

"Oh and the fact that you like PM isn't obvious? Hanyou and I have noticed how much you two seem like each other"

Sango blushed. "That pervert, yea right"

Kagome smirked, she knew how she would get revenge, and oh this plan would make Sango squirm alright. Kagome then walked off down to her room to put her plan into action, if only PM would log on.

"Hey RP, PM came on just after you left"

Kagome grinned, it was now or never.

"Hey PM, DS was just saying how much she wanted your MSN address because she _really_ wants to stay in contact with you!"

Sango forgot how to breathe, talk move, all the basics, she just stared gapping like a fish out of water at the screen.

"Oh my love you are finally realising we were meant to be, my MSN is GirlsMan at hotmail dot com"

"Oh and PM in case DS chickens out on you her MSN is BadGirl at hotmail dot com"

Sango cursed the day she chose that as her email, she could imagine PM grinning like a madman right now.

"Oi RP they were obviously meant for each other, ne?"

"I'll say"

A/N: Wow the first chapter sucked, oh well, next chapter is going to be about when they all meet and some new characters come in, well not new to InuYasha but new to my story.


	2. Face to Face

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary: **Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 13

Hojo and Sango 14

InuYasha and Miroku 15

Souta and Kohaku 8

Kikyou 17

Sesshomaru 22

Rin 19

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **Another chapter and hopefully a MUCH better one too because yea I know the last one wasn't great but it was like a prologue or whatever. So here goes nothing. So srry I forgot to add the maple story thing, I was going to check something on the site before adding it. Anyway Maple Story is an RPG as u no and it's characters r like little anime people with big head, kinda chibi-ish search for it and go onto the global website or if you're in the Asia are you'll be wanting Maple sea.

Last Time:

"Oi RP they were obviously meant for each other, ne?"

"I'll say"

Chapter 2:

It had been over a year since Kagome and her party had given upon Maple Story and moved onto MSN messenger. The gang was still all in contact and spoke when ever possible which was usually at least once, if not twice a day. But Kagome and Sango were going to have to go a whole 2 weeks with out speaking to Miroku and InuYasha because they were leaving tomorrow to the USA to visit Kagome older (by 4yrs) sister. Kagome's sister, Kikyou had moved to the USA the day she turned 16 to live with an aunt claiming she wanted to help people there with her priestess powers. Kagome still hadn't told InuYasha but she'd have to tonight or he would think the worst during those 2 weeks. Kagome took a deep breath and logged on MSN ready to deliver the news.

'He defiantly won't be happy I kept it from him this long'

She heard a beep telling her someone had started a convo with her, she saw it was InuYasha. 'Of course it's him, I swear he sits there with his mouse on m name till I log on or something'

"Hey Kags"

"Hey Inu, I have some bad news"

"Oh, what is it?"

"Sango and I will be away for 2 weeks"

"Why?"

"My family is going to visit my older sister"

"Oh, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh…won't you have access to the internet?"

"No, she doesn't have much money as she does charity work at a hospital"

"Didn't know you had an older sister"

"She moved out beginning of last year, just after she turned 16"

"Why so soon?"

"She was always helping people, she is a priestess and has had her powers since she was born, and she wanted badly to help those in need over there as they didn't have many priestesses"

"Oh"

"Any way I have to go pack, I will miss you"

"Same, see ya later"

"K, bye"

Kagome logged off but sat a little while longer staring at the screen. She felt sad, the same feeling she had so many years ago when she was told she couldn't bring her favorite stuffed animal with. She laughed even though she was crying; InuYasha was no stuffed puppy dog.

(1 week later in the USA)

Kagome and Sango had decided they'd go shopping, this was their first time in the USA and they weren't going to spend it in some charity hospital. They had decided they'd have to dress up for their first shopping trip in this big place.

"Oh Kagome you look gorgeous"

Kagome blushed at her mom's comment. She was wearing the bright, but not too bright red summer dress she had gotten on her 13th birthday but had never worn. It had thin straps and was a slightly tight fit till it reached her hip where is just spread out like a skirt. It only went up to her knees, she wore matching red jandels. And her jet black hair which was usually loose and just below shoulder length tied up in two pigtails.

"Oh my kami-sama Kagome you look like an adorable 6 year old"

Kagome looked over at Sango she was never sure if Sango was complementing or mocking her but she just smiled and twirled in front of the mirror, it was simple but still elegant.

Kagome turned to Sango and put her hands on her hips hoping Sango would get the hint, which she did, although she didn't look too happy. Kagome smiled and joined her mom on the couch.

"Mama, do you think Sango will wear what we chose for her?"

"Usually she wouldn't but she knows how stubborn the two of us can be"

A few minutes later Sango came slowly down the stairs, obviously unsure of herself in the outfit chosen. She was wearing a purple pleated mini skirt, but it wasn't mini mini, it was a respectable mini if there was such a thing. She also had a plain white singlet on that showed her belly button. She had her hair in a long ponytail like usual.

Kagome's grin only grew, Sango never wore skirts, she had even argued with the headmaster till he allowed her to wear pants instead of skirts for the uniform. Oh well there was no arguing with Kagome and her mother.

"Oh Sango you look beautiful"

Sango blushed but looked a bit surer of herself and the outfit she was wearing.

"Sango ready to go?"

"Yea I guess"

(At the mall)

Sango and Kagome were still adjusting to the mall and the USA way of things but there were so many tourists that they didn't stand out too much when they got lost or confused. Sango was looking at some Manga when Kagome saw a sight that made her heart speed up and her hands grip onto the nearest support which happened to be Sango.

"Kagome what on earth, did you see a ghost or something?"

Kagome could only shake her head and point at two arguing teenage bys heading their way.

"Kags since when did you get so hyped up when a teenage boy came your way?"

Kagome didn't even hear Sango she just continued to stare at the two boys, especially the taller one.

"Kags, you there?"

The only reply Sango got out of Kagome, which probably wasn't a reply just a word said out loud. Actually whispered.

"InuYasha"

The taller of the young boys paused in his argument and looked up at Kagome and before long he was just as bad as Kagome, a deer caught in the headlights.

The boy with him seemed to notice.

"InuYasha why are you staring at that girl, she might be pretty but not nearly as beautiful as the fair maiden next to her"

Sango stared at the shorter of the two as realization had hit home.

"Miroku?"

The shorter of the two now looked really confused, how did this fair maiden know his name, he was sure he would never forget a face as pretty as hers.

"Miroku you idiotic pervert!"

Miroku had to grin only one female he knew called him that, it was his dear friend Sango.

"Sango are you the fair maiden?"

Sango blushed but nodded.

"What are you doing here in the USA?"

"Kagome's family had come to visit her older sister and I came with seen as I am kind of in their family"

"Speaking of Kagome"

"Kikyou is that you?" InuYasha ran up and hugged her as if he had done so many times, only when her sister's name was uttered did Kagome break out of her trance. She was also blushing furiously.

"I'm not Kikyou!"

InuYasha quickly let go and took a step back as if she had bitten him.

"You look so much like her, a bit too young though"

'And far more beautiful he added in his head'

"I'm her younger sister; do you not recognize me InuYasha?"

InuYasha shook his head while Miroku tried not too laugh out loud, oh InuYasha was going to be embarrassed when he found out he couldn't even recognize the girl he had had a crush on for the past year.

"Maybe this will help, Hanyou"

"Kagome!"

Kagome laughed he was like a little kid who finally got the answer right.

"Yea, I am Kagome"

"Kikyou was the older sister you were visiting?"

"Yes, how do you know her?"

"Oh I met her about a year ago"

Miroku glanced at InuYasha; he obviously wasn't willing to tell the whole story, no not even half of it.

"I'm guessing the girl Miroku was so caught up with is Sango?"

"Yes, although she doesn't usually dress like this, it was my mother and I's doing"

"Do you realize Sango is wearing Miroku's favorite color, purple?"

"Oh but InuYasha what about Kagome she is covered in your favorite color, red"

InuYasha and Kagome blushed at Miroku's words, he looked a bit too pleased with himself for InuYasha's liking so he knocked him on the head and he fell unconscious. Kagome and Sango stared in shock.

"Oh don't worry he always goes unconscious, he's always hit by some girl he was acting perverted too, he always gets up again as if he had just taken a nap, trust me, hey manga , this was where I was heading before we ran into each other"

InuYasha walked over to the manga stand and started flicking through the odd volume. Kagome decided now was a good time to take a look at him. He was wearing a red button up shirt and dark, loose jeans. He had long white, or was it silver hair that reached right down his back and was tied in a loose ponytail just below his neck. He also had cute little white puppy ears on his head which twitched every now and again. 'So this is why he called himself Hanyou'

Mean while InuYasha felt eyes on him and looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye, she blushed and quickly looked away. InuYasha smiled she was obviously as shy and as innocent as she was on the internet. He carried on staring at her out of the corner of his eye, he started at her small feet and worked his way up, she had long legs and she had the hour glass shape they called it although she still seemed rather small some how, kind of like a little kid. His grin grew as he continued to leaf through another volume. He looked over at Sango who was sitting next too a now conscious Miroku on the bench, he saw how Miroku looked at Sango, he'd never looked at anyone like that before, he was always drooling over gils but this one seemed to have hooked him with her personality before her beauty which was probably a good thing when it came to Miroku. He remembered when he thought about one day meeting Kagome and Sango and what would Miroku do if the girl he had fallen for turned out too be ugly. He knew if Kagome had been ugly he would have still liked her but she was anything but.


	3. Never Forgotten

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary: **Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 13

Hojo and Sango 14

InuYasha and Miroku 15

Souta and Kohaku 8

Kikyou 17

Sesshomaru 22

Rin 19

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **Wow now the that chapter seemed a bit too long and descriptive. Oh well I warn you this one might be quite long or whatever as well.

Review Replies:  
  
Thank You to **KagomeTashio**, **Kagome1115**, **Punkgurl**, **Kagome7inuyasha75**, **Yoshiko Furu** and last but not least **Lindsay-chan**! You're support, questions and comments are greatly appreciated!

Last Time:

He knew if Kagome had been ugly he would have still liked her but she was anything but.

Chapter 3:

Kagome smiled it had been 3 days since she met InuYasha and Miroku and she still hadn't told her mom, they had agreed today their two families would meet. Kagome had just asked her mom if two friends of her and Sango's could join them for lunch and her mom had agreed. It was close to the time that InuYasha and co would be arriving. She rushed downstairs too make sure everything was ready. It was. The door bell rang but her mother got there before her, like usual.

Kagome's mom answered the door too find 4 men and 2 women on her doorstep and what was worse the only ones that looked Kagome and Sango's age were two of the men. She glanced at Kagome before returning her attention to her guests with big smile.

"Hi everyone I am Kagome's mother and Sango's adoptive mother as of last year, just call me Mrs. H, everyone seems too"

The first man stepped forward and took Mrs. H's hand and kissed it and introduced himself as Mr. Takashi, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father. Then came the next man called Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older, half brother, he also introduced his wife, a young human girl named Rin. Then came the older woman who said she was Miroku's mother. Then finally came the two boys who introduced themselves too Mrs. H.

"If everyone will follow Sango and Kagome into the dinning room lunch will be served shortly"

Mr. Takashi followed the two young females who were his son and son's friend, Miroku's two friends. The taller one with her hair in a pony tail was slimish and wore a pair of casual jeans and a light purple button up shirt; he guessed this was the one Miroku liked. Then he looked over at the smaller one, she looked so fragile, her hair was down and just below her shoulders. She was wearing a white singlet and a red skirt that went to her knees, so she must be InuYasha's favorite. His son and Miroku hadn't said anything to him except they were invited to a friends place for lunch, he wasn't even told they were female, but he could tell by the way they acted around each other and their choice of clothing that they wanted to be more than friends, he could see the others saw it as well, everyone but the teens could see it.

Mrs. H walked into the dinning room too see InuYasha whispering something into her daughter's ear while she laughed and Miroku was caressing Sango's arm under the table while she turned a light shade of pink. She sighed, she was obviously going to be seeing a lot of the people that sat at her table and soon there would be little grandchildren running around too she smiled at this, 'yes some with cute fuzzy white puppy ear'

"Lunch is served"

Everyone stared at the traditional Japanese meal in front of them, they were practically drooling.

"My eldest daughter will join us shortly"

"My dear you have to look after so many kids, 3 girls and 2 boys and you still find the time to invite us too your home and prepare this delicious feast"

Mrs. H smiled, she was beginning to like this man.

"Oh it's nothing, the children are well behaved most the time, one of my daughters live here now, the only one that gives me any trouble is my immature father back at home in Japan"

Everyone at the table laughed; at least they all have a sense of humor.

(Okay going to kind of go to the teen's point of view, like when InuYasha was whispering in Kagome's ear etc)

"Hey Kags did you hear how Miroku and Sango were flirting earlier?"

Kagome laughed as she looked over to Miroku and Sango, didn't they realize how obvious they were being?

"Yea and now he is caressing her arm and she isn't pulling back just blushing"

InuYasha smiled he was glad to see that Miroku wasn't taking it too far like he usually did, he obviously cared for this girl quite a lot.

"Lunch is served"

InuYasha glanced at Mrs. H then at the delicious meal before him. He felt some breathing on his face and he turned to find Kagome still where she had been when they had been whispering too each other. He blushed when he realized just how close they had been. How had he not noticed before? Before what he realized what he was doing he slowly started to lean forward and just when their noses where practically touching…

"My eldest daughter will join us shortly"

InuYasha pulled back with a start. 'Kikyou is going to be joining us?'

He glanced over nervously at Kagome to see she was staring at her hands in her lap while blushing. Hopeful Kikyou wouldn't say anything, at least not in front of anyone here.

(Change of view again too Miroku and Sango and going back to when they were flirting etc)

"Do you know when I saw you in the store I fell in love with you all over again, I had been worried because I thought I loved a girl I knew named Sango but there you were more beautiful than any other and I didn't know what to do, but when I found out you were my dear Sango I knew that I indeed did love you"

Sango's breath caught and she felt the heat rise to her face. Here she was only 14 and some 15 year old boy was telling her he loved her, if only he knew she loved him too but she wasn't ready to admit those feelings not even to herself.

"Sango please tell me you'll be mine even though we'll be thousands of kilometers apart"

Sango looked over to see he had a promise ring; he had obviously prepared and thought quite a bit about this.

Sango felt her blush grow but she nodded, how could she do anything but?

He caressed her arm under the table while watching InuYasha and Kagome; he knew Sango would be too. He felt Sango grip his arm when InuYasha started leaning forward to kiss Kagome but just before the magical moment Mrs. H interrupted.

"My eldest daughter will join us shortly"

Miroku looked at InuYasha; he was surprised he didn't bolt out the door when he heard that piece of news. InuYasha always made sure there was plenty of distance between him and Kikyou.

(Back to normal point of view and time etc)

Everyone was chatting happily waiting for the last of their party to join them when speak of the devil Kikyou arrived attached to some mans arm. Miroku saw InuYasha tense when he saw the man. He had short, messy black hair and wore glasses. He had an average build but he was quite tall.

"Sorry that I'm late Mother and sorry to have kept you all waiting, I know its torture having my mother's food in front of you and not being able to eat it"

"Who's the man Kikyou?"

"Oh this is Kuro; he's a doctor at the hospital I work at"

"You should be glad I always prepare too much food just incase"

"Thanks mother"

Kikyou looked around the table till her gaze fell on InuYasha. 'What was he doing here?' She then glanced over to Kuro and saw him watching InuYasha as if InuYasha would jump up and snatch Kikyou away any minute now.

"Hello InuYasha"

"Hi Kikyou"

Kagome saw Mr. Takashi stare at Kikyou as if he had finally worked out a long forgotten mystery.

She knew there was something people weren't telling her and she was going to confront InuYasha as soon as they were alone.


	4. Never Change

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary: **Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 13

Hojo and Sango 14

InuYasha and Miroku 15

Souta and Kohaku 8

Kikyou 17

Sesshomaru 22

Rin 19

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **Yup that one was long as well, oh well, meh. Also for not updating for so long I added another chap, so now there's 4 and 5 up instead of just 4, enjoy!! Oh and I have exams coming up and then Christmas so the next update might take awhile sorry!!

Review Replies:

Thanks to Lindsay-chan, KagomeTashio and inu-luv-3D your question wll be answered in this chap Enjoy guys!!

Last Time:

She knew there was something people weren't telling her and she was going to confront InuYasha as soon as they were alone.

Chapter 4:

Lunch had gone well, as far as Kagome knew any way, her mother and Miroku and InuYasha's parents seemed to have gotten on rather well. Right now they were in the lounge trying to decide what to do next.

"My dear Sango would you do me the honor of going on a date with me, maybe a movie and dinner?"

"Um sure if Kagome and InuYasha don't mind"

"I'm sure they don't"

And with that said Miroku dragged Sango off. Kagome laughed along with InuYasha.

"How many dates has Miroku had?"

"This is his first as far as I know and trust me I know everything there is to know about Miroku except for maybe how his mind works"

"This is Sango's first as well, hope everything goes well"

"How about you, how many have you been on?"

"None, there is one guy back at school that wants me to go on one with him though, his name is Hojo"

"Hobo more like, so you going to go out with him?"

"Oh no, Sango and I don't like him too much, how about you how many have you been on?"

"I had a girlfriend once, we were quite serious as well but one day she couldn't trust me any more"

"Why? Can you tell me the whole story?"

"Yea I guess, well it all started a year ago when I first met your sister"

He heard Kagome gasped. "So I guess this story will answer my question about you and Kikyou's history as well?"

"Yes, anyway so I had been badly hurt and I had been rushed to hospital, the one Kikyou worked at, she also happened to be my nurse. She was beautiful and I liked her from the moment I first saw her. I waited till I fully healed and was discharged before I asked her out, she blushed but accepted all the same, I was 14 and she was 16 at the time but it didn't matter that she was older or that I was younger. So we dated and we got rather serious but then it all changed when one night she was attacked by a demon she had been helping in the hospital. Of course it was just my luck that it had been a dog demon so after that she always looked at me with a bit of fear and eventually she claimed she couldn't date a Hanyou any more, ever since that day I have considered getting an operation that will turn me human for I never did like my demon half but I never liked my human either" InuYasha smelt tears and looked up to see that Kagome was crying 'Why is she crying, was it what I said, but why would she pity me?'

Kagome looked up at him and she couldn't take it any more she hugged him and whispered to him.

"You shouldn't consider changing, I like you just the way you are, it's not my sister's fault she came to fear demons although she shouldn't have let you down so hard. Never change I like your demon and human side it makes you, you, a hanyou someone who can never be human and never demon"

InuYasha couldn't help it, he had held it in for a year with no one to comfort him but now she was here telling him that he was alright the way he was, he was him and no one else, he felt the tears leave his eyes. Kagome let him go and wiped her tears away on her skirt before looking at him and smiling, well actually she was looking at his ears which were twitching. She reached up and rubbed them between her thumb and index finger. 'Oh no anything but that' He couldn't help it it felt too good and before long his sad past was forgotten and he was making a noise which sounded like purring and Kagome was trying not to laugh out loud at how cute he looked right now.

"And if you became human or demon you ears would be gone, then what would I do?"

InuYasha looked at her in shock, most people looked at his ears in disgust but Kagome was fascinated with them, Kagome and his mother were the only ones that seemed to like his ears.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. InuYasha stood up and held out his hand to help her up, although once she was up neither of them let go of the other hand.

(At the airport)

Today Kagome's family was going back to Japan, it had been the best two weeks Kagome had ever had. They were supposed to be boarding and they were just standing out side of the 'Passenger only' area saying their good byes. Kagome smiled at InuYasha who gave her a quick hug before going back to looking slightly depressed, even his ears were drooping slightly. Kagome laughed when she looked over at Miroku and Sango they were busy making out, oblivious to everything else but each other.

"Come on you two love birds break it up, time to go Sango"

InuYasha and Kagome watched the couple part; they looked in a lot of pain, especially Miroku.

"Oh well see ya InuYasha and make sure you still have those cute ears next time I see you"

"Of course"

Kagome could see that her comments on him staying Hanyou seemed to help him, sort of like lifting a weight off his shoulders.

And with all goodbyes said they left.


	5. Back Again

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary: **Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 16

Hojo and Sango 17

InuYasha and Miroku 18

Souta and Kohaku 11

Kikyou 20

Sesshomaru 25

Rin 22

Kenichi 2

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **Poor Inu, so sad, not as sad as what happened in InuYasha the series though, that was way more sad.

Last Time:

And with all goodbyes said they left.

Chapter 5:

Kagome was now a beautiful 16 year old and Sango had also grown to be a beautiful 17 year old, not much had changed except they looked more mature and Kagome's hair was now down to the end of her back. None of them had dated and Sango still wore Miroku's promise ring. They still spoke to InuYasha and Miroku when ever they got the chance except usually Sango and Miroku would go and chat in their own convo leaving Kagome and InuYasha not that they minded much.

Kagome sat down at her desk and logged onto MSN to find InuYasha was online like usual.

"Hey Inu"

"Kagome is that you?"

"Yes"

"This isn't InuYasha this is his older brother's wife Rin"

"Hey Rin, how's Kenichi?"

"Oh he's fine but I'm afraid I have some bad news about InuYasha"

Kagome swore her heart missed a beat when she read that line. 'Something's happened to Inu!'

"What happened?"

"He was attacked; he's in the hospital your sister works at with serious injuries"

"How serious?"

"Life threatening, there's one more thing"

"What?"

"He's asking for you, your name is the only word he has uttered since the accident"

"I'll be there as soon as possible"

"Okay, see you soon Kagome"

Kagome logged off and ran to the kitchen where here mom would be preparing dinner.

"Mama I have to go to the USA!"

Mrs. H turned around to see her daughter out of breath and crying.

"Slow down Kagome, now come sit down and tell me why you have to go to the USA"

"InuYasha, he's hurt, badly"

"How badly"

"Life threatening, he was attacked and he's asking for me"

"Okay I'll send you and Sango down as soon as I can get my hands on some plane tickets"

"Thanks Mama, I'll go tell Sango"

(3 Days later)

Kagome rushed into the hospital with Sango on her tail. This was the soonest they could get here and the only seats they could get was first class. Kagome had been driving everyone crazy with her pacing and worrying, not that she didn't have a good reason. Kagome as at the front desk already, she looked composed and mature but desperate.

"Where is InuYasha Takashi?"

"I'm afraid I can't give out that information Miss"

"Why not?"

"Only family is allowed in, you'll have to wait an hour for when visiting hours start"

Kagome nodded and looked like she was about to cry.

"Come on Kagome we'll go to the little café we passed have something to eat and drink, you haven't been eating properly lately"

Kagome could only nod and follow Sango out of the waiting room.

(1 hr or so later)

Sango tried to keep up with Kagome but it proved difficult. When Kagome had glanced at her watch for what seemed the millionth time she had seen that visiting hours started in 5mins and she had rushed out of that café faster than someone trying to escape the police. Sango had to pay the bill and rush out into the busy streets.

Finally they arrived at the waiting room again. Sango saw Kagome was already looking pleadingly at the receptionist. Then Kagome ran of through one of the doors. Sango sighed she was going to rather fit after all this running around. Sango ran after Kagome till she reached room 259 which Kagome was standing out staring at her feet as if trying to decide if she really wanted to go in or not.

"Sango I'm scared"

"Don't worry, just go in, he'll be happy to see you"

Kagome nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat before opening the door to find the whole Takashi family there.

"Kagome thank kami-sama you're here, he was beginning to get worse, I'm afraid to say he went into a coma yesterday but the doctors said it would help him heal all we have to worry about is him waking up again"

Kagome looked up at Mr. Takashi too see a man who looked at least 10 years older and hadn't gotten sleep in days. Kagome looked over at the boy she hadn't seen in 3 years, he had grown; he was 18 now and had probably finished school. He's hair was still the same but he looked better built but in no way more mature.

She went and sat next to the bed and took his hand. He didn't look seriously injured but he had a broken leg and a few broken ribs, he also had some internal bleeding.

"InuYasha can you hear me?"

Everything in the room started to blur as she felt the tears running silently down her cheeks.

"Kagome we'll be off now, we've been here all morning already you can keep him some company" Kagome nodded and watched the Takashi family leave. First was Mr. Takashi then Sesshomaru and then finally his wife Rin and their son, Kenichi. She had found out that InuYasha's mother had died of some illness when he was three. Kagome moved some of his bangs from his face thinking about all he had been through. 'And now this, poor Inu' She turned when she heard the door open; it was Miroku and his mother. Miroku's father had died when he was 5 of a heart attack, Miroku was an only child.

"Kagome, you're here!"

"What happened to him?"

"Well from what he told us some one named Naraku attacked him. Apparently Naraku was behind the demon that attacked Kikyou, he had been jealous of how close they had been growing. When Kikyou got married to that doctor he had decided that he would come after you but InuYasha wouldn't allow that so Naraku fought him, as far as I can tell it was sort of similar to how demon fought over their bitch in the old times, to the death"

Kagome blushed but nodded she had read about demons.

"What happened to Naraku?"

"Well he was very badly beaten, worse than InuYasha, I suppose InuYasha couldn't bring himself to kill him so he just beat him till he fell unconscious, Naraku killed himself 3 days ago"

Kagome wasn't sure whether she should think this good or bad news, a man had just killed himself but this man was responsible for InuYasha's current condition. Kagome blushed when she remembered something she had read about demons fighting over a bitch.

"Miroku this fight, the one you said was similar to the battles of the past; the same rules don't apply do they?"

"You mean the winner gets the bitch if she wanted him or not?"

"Yea"

"I don't think so, but InuYasha wouldn't force you into anything"

'It's his demon side I worry about Kags; it seems to have taken a liking to you, which won't be good'


	6. Lies and Truths

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary: **Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 16

Hojo and Sango 17

InuYasha and Miroku 18

Souta and Kohaku 11

Kikyou 20

Sesshomaru 25

Rin 22

Kenichi 2

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **Oh my gosh don't kill me he isn't dead yet he could live for another week or another 80years you'll just have to wait and see.

**Review Replies:** Special thanks to **Lindsay-chan**, **Inukag4EVA!!!!! **(btw srry ur email didn't show up so I wasn't able to email u srry), **sango mumbo bum**, **Punk Rock Miko2**, and of course **Jade**!!

Btw special thanks to everyone that reviews for practically every if not all my updates, I really appreciate it sooo much!!! I hope my updates are good enough for you peoples, 4 chaps to go!!

Last Time:

'It's his demon side I worry about Kags; it seems to have taken a liking to you, which won't be good'

Chapter 6:

Sometime during the visiting hours Sango had left with Miroku with his mom to give Kagome some privacy, Sango said they'd meet back at the Takashi place where they would be staying.

Kagome felt herself being shook awake, she looked up to see one of the nurses with InuYasha's doctor and straight away she knew visiting hours were over.

"Please let me stay!"

"Are you related to him?"

Kagome looked down sadly at her hand which was still holding InuYasha's hand and shook her head.

"Well then I'm afraid you must leave"

Kagome looked over at the doctor and she saw his wedding ring, she knew that on the records she would show up as single but if she claimed to be her fiancé then maybe…

"I'm his fiancé"

The doctor didn't look convinced but what could he do.

"Aren't you a bit young?"

"No, I'm 16 and my mother agreed to this which makes it legal"

"I'm not too sure"

Kagome felt the tears getting ready again; she had to stay with him no matter what.

"Please let me stay with him, I love him more than words could say, don't make me leave him, please, not again"

By now Kagome was clutching the doctors arm begging him silently with her eyes, he was about to say no when InuYasha muttered something in his sleep, so quietly the doctor could only jut hear it.

"Kagome…I love you too"

Kagome tried to not look too surprised and kept her attention on the doctor and tried to look like what the man in a coma next to her had just said was normal.

"Alright you can stay but I'll check with his family when they arrive"

Kagome nodded and watched the doctor and nurse walk out. Then she turned to InuYasha and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. "I really do love you Inu"

"I love you too Kags"

Kagome couldn't help but smile, anyone would think her mad, here she sat next to the man she had loved since she was 11 and he was in a coma but she was smiling like a child who had discovered where the cookies were hidden. Soon she was fast asleep again holding his hand.

Sometime the next day, early in the morning she heard voices, one she recognized as the doctors and the other as Mr. Takashi's. 'Oh no, he' going to ask if I'm InuYasha's fiancé'

She walked over to the door and opened it to greet the two men on the other side.

"Mr. Takashi there is something I have to check with you"

"Good morning Mr. Takashi, morning Dr. Gibbs"

"Ahh Kagome good morning"

"Mr. Takashi is this girl InuYasha's fiancé as she claimed to be last night?"

Mr. Takashi glanced at Kagome and saw the pleading in her eyes.

"Of course, didn't I tell you, I must be getting forgetful in my old age. Yes this girl is my son's fiancée, has he still not brought you a ring Kagome?"

"I'm afraid not Mr. Takashi but that's alright with me as long as he gets better soon"

"That reminds me, Mr. Takashi your son is showing signs of recovery and his internal bleeding is almost completely healed, he should wake up in the next week"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the news and the look of relief on Mr. Takashi's face.

"Come on Kagome it's time I paid that son of mine a visit"

When they were both comfortable, with Mr. Takashi sitting in a seat next to Kagome while she went back to her seat and holding InuYasha's hand.

"Kagome do you know how my son got these injuries?"

Kagome nodded guiltily, it had been her fault, although she hadn't known about Naraku.

"I know this question might not be comfortable to answer but I'm afraid I have to know, do you love my son?"

Kagome lowered her head so her face was hidden by her bangs and gave a small nod. When she didn't get a reply from Mr. Takashi she looked up to see him with a big grin on his face.

"Kagome my dear that is the news your mother and I have been hoping to hear, no doubt you know what happened between my son and your sister and how it broke his heart, well what you might not know is he was terribly ill after that, he didn't eat properly, he didn't speak too anyone, not even Miroku, but then he started getting better and I always wondered why? Not that I minded, far from it, but I have a curious mind, when I asked Miroku he shrugged and said it was probably the girl InuYasha had met online. I always wondered who she was but now I know it must be you, you are the only ones name he says in his deep sleep"

"Mr. Takashi I'm flattered but I doubt it was I who helped your son and also thank you for not telling the doctor the truth"

"Oh but Kagome it is the truth"

Kagome looked puzzled while Mr. Takashi just kept smiling.

"You know what kind of fight my son got into and I'm sure you know he loves you by now, well by demon law you are his and his demon won't be happy if you run off with someone else"

"So I'm his if I like it or not?"

"Oh no, you can run off with someone else if that's what you want but I'm just saying it's obvious you two love each other and his demon side already thinks of you as his so in a way you are like his fiancé, but we'll see when he wakes up, you just think about it"

Kagome looked at Mr. Takashi who winked and got up.

"I'm afraid I have a business meeting that I can't miss so I must be off, I'll tell the others about this fiancée business as well so they don't tell the doctor"

Kagome looked at him in horror, was he really going to tell them everything, she blushed.

"Oh don't worry I'm only going to tell them that you're pretending to be his fiancée so you can stay with him, the rest stays between us"

Kagome got up and hugged Mr. Takashi.

"Thank you"


	7. Told You So

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary: **Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 16

Hojo and Sango 17

InuYasha and Miroku 18

Souta and Kohaku 11

Kikyou 20

Sesshomaru 25

Rin 22

Kenichi 2

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **o.O well fancy that Kagome is pretending to InuYasha's fiancé, what will he say to that when and if he wakes up, should I kill him off so everyone hates me?

**Review Replies:  
**Thanks to **HiroDragcat** and **Lindsay-chan** and last but not least **Punk Rock Miko2**

Last Time:

"Thank you"

Chapter 7:

Kagome was woken again but this time by the machine beeping and as soon as she realized what had woken her she was wide awake, she wasn't sure what the beeping meant but she knew it was nothing good. 1 minute later and the room was filled with doctors and nurses who were too busy to even notice her. When the room finally emptied, only Dr. Gibbs was left.

"Dr. Gibbs what happened?"

"You better sit down this could take some explaining"

So Kagome sat and listened to Dr. Gibbs, she barley understood a word just that he believed InuYasha didn't have much longer to live. Just when she thought everything was getting better, everything was going to be alright, better than alright this had to happen. Dr. Gibbs got up at left saying he had to phone the family and let them know.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and then went over to the window. About half an hour later she walked over to InuYasha who looked so peaceful, a bit too peaceful for Kagome's liking, she remembered the common thing on gravestones, 'R.I.P. Rest In Peace' She held his hand as the tears came again, silently rolling down her face. She bent down and kissed him on the mouth unaware of the family watching from the door way. She suddenly felt warm and she saw both her and InuYasha were glowing a faint pink. After about 10 minutes it faded and Kagome collapsed on the chair. She heard a sharp intake of breath, like someone who hadn't breathed in awhile. She looked at the source of the noise to see InuYasha's eyes open. He blinked a few times taking in where he was.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked over to see Kagome.

"Kagome?"

Kagome lunched herself at InuYasha and as soon as she pulled back a little InuYasha leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. When they pulled apart InuYasha said the words he had wanted to tell her since forever.

"Kags, I love you"

He saw the tears begin, yet she was smiling.

"I love you too Inu" and with that said they kissed again.

"Kags sorry to ruin our moment and all but I think we have an audience"

Kagome whipped around to see everyone, the whole of InuYasha's family and Miroku and Sango. She felt herself blush but she didn't care, they would have found out sooner or later. She climbed up onto the hospital bed and InuYasha put his hand around her shoulder as she snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

InuYasha looked from the sleeping angel to his friends and family. He wanted to be angry with them for ruining the moment but he couldn't help but smile and be happy. He saw everyone else with big grins as well. His father was the first to speak.

"We all rushed down here after Dr. Gibbs told us on the phone you didn't have long to live but instead of finding my son on death's door I find him making out with the girl who is supposed to be in my care"

InuYasha just smiled at his father, he could tell his father was happy.

"InuYasha I'm glad too see you're better but Rin, Ken and I have to leave"

"Of course, see you Sesshomaru"

He's brother had defiantly become a better person since Rin became his girlfriend, wife and mother to his child.

"Well Sango look at that, they finally admitted their feelings, it's about time too"

"I'll say, come on Miroku let' go get some lunch"

InuYasha looked up at his father to see if he'd make some lame excuse to leave like the others had, actually his brother hadn't even tried, but instead his father sat down in the chair closest to the bed, the one that smelled of Kagome, he looked serious.

"Son there's something we have to talk about"

"Okay"

"Well Naraku killed himself awhile back which means you won the battle and I'm not sure if you fully realize what that means"

"No, not really"

"Well that fight would be considered a fight for our dear Kagome here in old times. Many demons fought over bitches back then, and she would have to go with the victor if she liked him or not. Anyway you're part demon, as far as your demon half is concerned she is yours and yours alone and always will be"

InuYasha glanced at Kagome then looked at his father in shock.

"Does that mean she's in danger?"

"Well you'll be really possessive and if she runs of with another man then your demon might get out of control, she knows that but she doesn't seem to mind that much, she obviously thinks that she'll be with you forever any way. Oh that reminds me everyone in this hospital thinks you two are engaged, it was a little lie she told so she could stay by your side"

InuYasha nodded. "Was I really close to death?"

"As far as I know yes, there was no chance of you living actually"

"What happened?"

"I believe our dear Kagome here is a miko and a very powerful one too, you can only heal the ones that you truly love and truly love you back, and she'd also have to be extremely powerful"

"So she healed me, saved my life?"

"I guess so, thank her when she wakes up"

"Dad, could I spend my year before Uni in Japan with Kagome?"

"If she agrees then sure"


	8. Impatience

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary: **Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 17

Hojo and Sango 18

InuYasha and Miroku 19

Souta and Kohaku 12

Kikyou 21

Sesshomaru 26

Rin 23

Kenichi 3

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **Yea so Kagome healed InuYasha with her new found Miko powers which are really strong. They could only be realised when she was 16 so she thought she didn't have any but they were actually just waiting to be awoken. Anywho enjoy this chap! Oh and my new story do you guys want a Syaoran and Sakura fic or another Kagome and InuYasha fic?

**Review Replies:**  
Thanks to **medievalprincess91**, **iRiver**, **spiritookami**, **FoxLuvr** and **dark eyed demon girl**

Last Time:

"If she agrees then sure"

Chapter 8:

It had nearly been a year since they had returned to Japan along with InuYasha and Miroku. The doctor had been surprised when InuYasha seemed to be fully healed if not better than before.

Sango had finished school and was now studying at Uni with Miroku, they were still together so were Kagome and InuYasha. Although Kagome was in her last year of school still, InuYasha walked her too and from school everyday, rain, hail, snow or boiling heat he was with her.

InuYasha glanced and his watch it was time to go pick Kagome up. When he arrived at the school he saw some guy walking towards him with her, they hadn't noticed him. The boy was whispering something in Kagome's ear while she laughed. Before InuYasha knew what was happening the boy was on the ground with a bleeding nose and he was towering over him.

"InuYasha!"

He felt Kagome grab his arm and pull him back, at her touch his demon started to calm down. 'Oh shit what have I done?' He glanced at Kagome then at the boy on the ground that had done nothing but whisper in Kagome's ear. He had to get out of here, before Kagome could stop him he was gone from site.

"InuYasha, come back here!"

Kagome leaned down to help Hojo up, she healed his nose bleed, she had learnt to heal minor injuries.

"I'm sorry Hojo that's my boyfriend, he tends to be slightly possessive, you must have made his demon side angry, he didn't mean too"

"Why are you with him?"

"Because I love him"

"But he's so violent"

"It's my fault he's that way"

"How?"

"A man was after me a few years back but InuYasha wouldn't let him come near me so the man challenged InuYasha to a fight, the fight was seen as one over me and who ever one got me regardless of how I felt about it, that was demon law. Of course if InuYasha won, which he did, he wouldn't force me into anything but he's demon can get out of control sometimes, especially when I'm with another guy, sometimes even family, trust me no one is more possessive than a dog demon, especially one that can't claim the one he believes is his"

"So he's scared he will lose you because you aren't officially his?"

Kagome nodded. "Maybe one day I will be, but I at least want to finish school first and he knows that"

Hojo looked towards the girl he believed that he once loved, she was so kind and selfless, and most girls would have abandoned a guy like InuYasha long ago.

"I'm sorry Hojo but I must find InuYasha before he does something stupid thinking that I hate him"

"No problem, I understand"

Hojo watched as Kagome ran in the direction of her house.

Kagome walked up to the God Tree, InuYasha's favorite sulking spot.

"InuYasha I now you're there, and I know you're not going to come down but I'm not angry with you, I can only imagine how hard it must be to see me alone with another guy and I know it's partially my fault that you hit him"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth InuYasha was in front of her kissing her.

"It's not your fault and thanks for understanding"

Kagome looked up at the man she had loved for so long and had nearly lost only a year ago. She glanced at the house behind her, everyone was out still, Miroku was taking Sango out for a surprise tonight and her family was at an aunt's place.

Kagome turned her attention back to InuYasha.

"Could you take me to my room please?"

InuYasha grinned while picking her up, she loved it when he took her into her room through the window. When they reached her room he placed her down and kissed her again.

"InuYasha?"

"Yea?"

"I finish school at the end of this week and I turn 18 soon"

InuYasha looked at her in shock, was this going where he thought it was?

"Inu I can't wait a whole week, I've loved you for so long and I've nearly lost you once already. I know this waiting is driving you, especially your demon crazy as well. My family approves of you and yours approve of me and most importantly they approve of us. InuYasha, can't I become yours today, right now? No one will be home till tomorrow morning"

InuYasha continued to look at her in shock, she wanted him now? How long he had wanted her as his, his demon was begging to come out so he could claim her.

"Are you sure you're ready, you know this is for life right?"

Kagome nodded and InuYasha took her to the bed before he started to kiss her.

They would finally belong to one another after waiting so long.

NOTE: This ain't a lemon so there ain't any scenes in the next chapter just so you know. Oh and my new story do you guys want a Syaoran and Sakura fic or another Kagome and InuYasha fic?


	9. Together at Last

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary: **Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 17

Hojo and Sango 18

InuYasha and Miroku 19

Souta and Kohaku 12

Kikyou 21

Sesshomaru 26

Rin 23

Kenichi 3

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **I updated earlier than first arranged but all the lovely reviews T.T thanks yooouuuu, and my new story should be up sometime this week. Okay sorry everyone who wanted a lemon, I know some people like that kind of thing but I don't and I really don't want to write one plus I'd have no clue what to write so it would just end up as one big mess. So I made this chapter a bit fluffier, enjoy da fluffiness and don't forget I love Reviews!! Epilogue next!!

Last Time:

They would finally belong to one another after waiting so long.

Review Replies:

Special thanks to; **Punk Rock Miko2**, **KagomeTashio**, **angelgt1231**, **cystal18111994**, **medievealproncess91**, **iRiver** (Nope no Lemon, gomen), **KikyoHaterInuKagluver2 **and **fluffyluver666**

Chapter 9:

(This is Miroku and Sango scene)

Sango stared out at the ocean and the lights of the cities in the distance. Miroku had brought her on a short one night cruise that was designed for couples.

"Isn't it so beautiful Miroku?"

"Yes you are"

Sango laughed Miroku was always so corny yet sweet.

"Sango?"

"Yea?" Sango turned her attention to the man next to her, the man she had loved since she was 12 and had started dating at the age of 14, how long ago that seemed, she was 18 now and Miroku was 19.

"Sango as you know I loved you since before I met you face to face and I fell in love with you all over again when I first saw you. I thought I loved you the most I could love any one but I proved that wrong when my love for you only grew till it felt like I would explode if I did not ask you this, Sango will you be mine, will you marry me?"

Sango was blushing madly but she was grinning equally as madly. She nodded and Miroku slipped the ring onto her finger before standing up and kissing her. The ring wasn't very fancy and the stone was neither expensive nor big but that's the way Sango liked it and Miroku had obviously known that.

(Back to Kagome, InuYasha and the morning after)

Kagome woke up to the feeling of warmth she opened her eyes to be greeted by a sleeping InuYasha. She both smiled and blushed when she remembered last night, she was glad she had confronted him though. She snuggled up to InuYasha with a smile on her face, she was his and he was hers now, not that it was any different before but now nothing but death could part them. She felt him stir.

"Morning Inu"

"Morning Kags"

She looked up and InuYasha kissed her.

"Tired?"

Kagome nodded.

"What are we going to tell my mom and your family, there's no point trying to hide it from your brother or father they'll smell it on us"

Kagome's knowledge on demons and half demons always amazed and impressed him.

"True, I guess we could tell them the truth"

"What that we had sex, I can imagine the look on my mom's now"

"Just say we're married by demon law"

"Will she know what I mean?"

"I'm sure she'll get the hint"

Kagome smiled and snuggled up again and got ready to go back to sleep.

"Kags we have to getup it's 11am already"

As soon as she heard the time she practically fell out of bed but InuYasha caught her.

"Thanks"

InuYasha then got up, butt naked but he didn't seem to mind. He started looking for his clothes which had been carelessly chucked aside last night.

"Come on Kags time to get dressed "

He walked over to the bed after pulling on his pants and tipped her out, she grabbed onto the sheets being a bit shyer than InuYasha was. She sat there on the floor butt naked with only the sheet covering her.

"Why so shy, I already saw everything last night"

Kagome just glared at him and walked off to the bathroom with the sheet wrapped around her. InuYasha just stood there with a cheesy grin as he heard the shower go on. He removed his pants and opened the bathroom door.

"Hey Kags, can I join you?"

He got no reply but he decided it was Kagome's way of saying yes because she was too shy to say it out loud. InuYasha went and opened the shower door; she had one of those bath tub/shower ones so there was plenty of room.

About 15minutes later they heard a knock on the door and InuYasha could smell fear coming from Kagome, but he didn't blame her he was just as scared as her.

Kagome got out and opened the bathroom door just a crack so she could see who was on the other side.

"Sango is that you?"

"Kagome sorry to disturb you during your shower but I just got back and I couldn't wait to tell you…Miroku asked me to marry him and I said yes"

"Oh my gosh that's wonderful"

"Tell InuYasha for me"

"Isn't he downstairs?"

"Well he'd be butt naked if he was, because he's clothes are all over your floor Kagome"

Kagome blushed and looked guiltily at Sango.

"Oi Sango congratulations and all but can you leave so Kagome can come back?"

Sango laughed but walked off. "Don't worry Kags I won't tell anyone"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and shut the bathroom door so she could rejoin InuYasha.

(Later, downstairs)

Sango and Miroku looked up when they heard someone come down the stairs. It was Kagome and InuYasha both of them smiling from ear to ear, their hair wet.

Miroku put his paper down and was smiling, he'd obviously put two and two together.

"Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Takashi!"

Kagome and InuYasha glanced and Sango.

"Oh she didn't tell me, you two are just very obvious, plus both of you have equally wet hair and unless you have two bathrooms, each with a shower Kagome…"

"So Miroku I guess I should congratulate you, I hear you finally asked Sango too marry you"

"Yup, she'll be all mine soon enough, so how you two going to break it to the folks?"

InuYasha just shrugged. Kagome replied instead. "We'll just tell my family we're married under demon law and InuYasha's family should be able to smell it in our scents"

"Good luck InuYasha when your father finds out, he'll be giving you long speeches and grinning like a madman"

"And Kagome your mother will be going on about grandchildren"

Kagome and InuYasha suddenly didn't look as happy as they had awhile ago.

"Kagome we're home, the Takashi's are here too"

InuYasha and Kagome paled, the time had come already?

"Miroku how did it go?"

"She said yes! How can you doubt my charm Mrs. H?"

The whole crowd came into the lounge, Mr. Takashi, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ken, Kohaku, Souta, Miroku's mother and Mrs. H.

Kohaku and Souta ran upstairs straight away, probably having separation issues with the Xbox 360.

InuYasha and Kagome saw Mr. Takashi and Sesshomaru staring at them, both had their eyebrows raised. Mr. Takashi was the first too speak.

"So anything happen while we were gone, InuYasha, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed and looked down at her lap like there was nothing more interesting in the world; InuYasha looked his father in the eyes though.

"Kagome and I are now married under demon law, it's a week earlier than first agreed but we believe it's up to us, not you"

Mr. Takashi smiled while Sesshomaru just remained staring at him with his eyebrow raised. Rin looked happy, she always did it seemed, Miroku's mom also looked rather pleased, only Mrs. H looked confused.

Mr. Takashi leaned over and whispered what exactly marriage under demon law meant. Then Mrs. H smile grew.

"I'll be expecting grandchildren with cute fuzzy dog ears, lots!"

Kagome blushed but InuYasha nodded as if they were discussing some business agreement.

(2 weeks later)

InuYasha was sitting in the lounge reading the newspaper and Mrs. H and Mr. Takashi were in the kitchen trying to cook a roast. InuYasha lowered the newspaper when he heard a familiar set of foot steps running down the stairs and looked up at the door to see a skidding Kagome coming his way. She tackled him and whispered in his ear.

"Inu, you're going to be a father"

InuYasha couldn't help but smile, he could smell the scent on her, she was defiantly pregnant and happy about it too which was good.

Kagome was off again running into the kitchen and he heard a plate drop and her mother screeching like a hyper school girl, his dad appeared in the door not a second later.

"Congratulations"

NOTE: My new story is going to be a kind of myth but I'm not sure if the ending will be happy or sad yet, most likely sad but if so it's most likely I'll add a alternative ending and I'm trying to get things sorted on my other new story which doesn't seem to be flowing as much as I want T.T so that one will be a bit delayed, but it will be happy one based on the story of my gran and gramps which is an odd one


	10. Epilogue

Unknown

**Disclaimer:** Yea, might be a new story but I still don't InuYasha or any of the characters :cries:

**Summary: **Kagome was always the quiet and shy one, she never expected to find the love of her life at the age of 11 and she certainly didn't expect to find him on some RPG on the internet, but as they say always expect the unexpected.

**Ages: **

Kagome and Kagome's three other friends 27

Hojo and Sango 28

InuYasha and Miroku 29

Souta and Kohaku 22

Kikyou 31

Sesshomaru 36

Rin 33

Kenichi 13

Everyone else, meh you can decide it doesn't make a difference to my story unless I state in the story how old they are.

**Key:**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

(Me talking or just a side note)

**A/N: **I have a confession, I said at the beginning this was based on something in my friend's life, well truthfully it's base don mine . but it's amusing that it's my most popular story so far XD

**Review Replies: **Wow I got a lot of reviews o.o but thanks to;  
_Medievalprincess91_ – I'll have an alternative ending for 'Night and Day'  
_Minirowan_ – You multi reviewed there but thanks for reviewing on practically every chapter when most read the story and review at the end, greatly appreciated, and srry my grammar has never been good :sweat drop:  
Lindsay-chan – So would mine, but Mrs H wants grand kids, lol  
_Dark Miko _– Yup just started another one which will have a sad ending but an alternative happy one as well and I'm busy working on ANOTHER new story which I'm till unsure about  
_HiroDragcat_ – Yea that was sort the end but this is 'The End', hope you enjoyed it

(Srry if I missed anyone)

Last Time:

"Congratulations"

Chapter 10:

It had been 10 years since Kagome and InuYasha had gotten married under demon law and they were going to be having a big lunch with the whole family and then the family would take care of the kids tonight. Kagome and InuYasha had started house hunting as soon as they found out Kagome was pregnant, luckily she had already finished school so there weren't any worries there. InuYasha walked downstairs into the kitchen too see his wife over the stove while their 3 kids ran around, Suki there first born was 9 and Yoshi their second born was 6. Suki had long black hair like her mother and small black puppy ears and a black tail. She also had brown eyes like her mother but on her human nights she had purple eyes like her father. Yoshi looked like a mini InuYasha except on his human nights he had brown eyes like Kagome. Kagome and her mother had been thrilled when both kids had his ears he didn't quite understand why but as long as they were happy. Kagome had also adopted a fox kit 7yrs ago who was now 12 and named Shippo. InuYasha walked up behind Kagome and put his arms around her waist.

"So ready to get a fourth one?"

Kagome laughed but slapped his hands away.

"Inu again?"

"You know I love kids, especially the part before you're pregnant"

Suki and Shippo looked disgusted while Yoshi just continued to run after their cat.

"Ma when's everyone getting here?"

"Any minute now"

And sure enough 5minutes later there was a knock at the door. When InuYasha opened the door he was greeted by a huge crowd. There was Sesshomaru, Rin and their 3 Kids; Kenichi who was now 13, then there was Mia who was 9, their youngest was Yuki who was 5 and now Rin was in her 3rd month of pregnancy. Then came his father, Kagome's mom, Souta and his girlfriend, Kohaku and his wife. Then came Miroku, Sango and their only child, Cho who was 5 and Sango was in her 1st month of pregnancy. Then came Kikyou, her Husband Kuro and their twin kids; Tohru and Kimi who were 8.

That made 18 guests and a total of 23 people, and that was just family! InuYasha sighed as everyone filed in, it was a good thing he'd brought a big house.

Kagome came out holding the kid's hands to announce that lunch was ready.

Okay summary time if you ask me, I'll stick the parents then their kids, name age etc.

InuYasha and Kagome:

Suki, female, first born, 9 years old

Yoshi, male, second born but first born son, 6 years old

Shippo, male, adopted at age of 5, 12 years old

Sesshomaru and Rin:

Kenichi, male, first born, 13 years old

Mia, female, second born but first born female, 9 years old

Yuki, male, third born, 5 years old

Rin is in her 3rd month of pregnancy

Miroku and Sango:

Cho, female, first born and only child, 5 years old

Sango is in her 1st month of pregnancy

Kuro and Kikyou:

Tohru, female, first born by 5minutes, 8 years old

Kimi, female, second born, 8 years old

**A/N:** If you want descriptions just say and I will add them in but I know some people don't like people describing every single character and I thought there was so many to describe I'd leave it except for InuYasha and Kagome's kids of course. OMK it's gone, finished :cries: My next update which should be in the next few weeks will be 'Lost but not Forgotten' and then shortly after that 'Night and Day'

**Reviewers:** If you end up reviewing I'd like to say thanks seen as I can't say so in the next chap (cause there isn't one) and if you ask any questions make sure to leave an email so I can answer! Thanks to all past, present and future reviewers I lub you!!


End file.
